As is well known to those versed in the venetian blind art, a variety of tilt rod supports have been used in the past, primarily being of stamped sheet metal and composite metal and plastic, requiring special tools for assembly with a head rail, and forming operations subsequent to assembly with a head rail and tilt rod. Also, the metal edges caused unduly rapid wear of venetian blind cords and ladders.
In addition, the per unit cost of prior tilt rod supports was relatively high, especially by reason of waste material, and multi-stage manufacturing procedures required.
Of the prior art of which applicant is aware, the closest appears in the below listed patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. NAME ______________________________________ 2,269,434 NELSON 2,721,609 RUTLEDGE 2,798,546 RICE ET AL 2,809,531 MOYER 3,333,905 HENNEQUIN 3,630,264 DEBS ______________________________________